


The Annual Family Spa Trip

by SilverCoins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCoins/pseuds/SilverCoins
Summary: When Damian asked Jon if he wanted to go on a trip with him and his family. Jon thought it was for a mission. Little did he know he was going on a spa vacation with the Batfamily.





	1. The Family Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random. I'm still nervous posting some stories but I had this one for awhile. So I said the heck with it! I'm posting it because I kind of like it. This has nothing to do with the current comics. Just something random that I had pop up in my brain so I hope you like it. Also Damian and Jon are aged up. Jon is sixteen while Damian is eighteen. They are pretty much platonic in this but if you squint you could see some hidden romance. But if that's not your cup of tea, it can also be viewed as really good friendship. Enjoy!

Damian had asked Jon to go out with him and his family on a trip this weekend.

Jon thought Damian had wanted to return the favor since Jon invited Damian to Six Flags for his family vacation. It was so much fun and Jon thought this trip was no different. In fact, this trip will probably make Jon and Damian’s relationship closer to the point where Damian might even call Jon his “friend.”

Jon had met every member of Damian’s family since Jon came over to Damian’s house often. Still if Jon was being honest, he was very nervous to go on this trip. It could lead to fighting ninjas or crazy scientists. Heck even zombies for all Jon knew!

The point was that Damian’s family does things to the extreme and Jon did want to make a good impression.

Now it might have been wise to ask Damian what kind of trip was he being invited too. But Jon knew Damian liked his privacy. Immediately assuming that they were going to go on some drastic mission.

So, it shocked him when his dad walked in on him packing asking him why he isn’t bringing his sandals and bathing suit.

“Because Dad I want Damian to think I’m serious not planning to go on vacation.” Jon said, grabbing his Superboy uniform and looking around his room to see if he needed anything else for this mission. Maybe a big jacket in case the mission is in the snow, or maybe he should bring bug spray because…you never know when you need bug spray or maybe-

“Jon, you are going on vacation.” Clark interrupted,

Jon laughed in disbelief, “Uh no have you met the Wayne’s? Bruce and Damian don’t do vacation. Besides whatever this weekend is it must be important if Damian’s brothers and sisters are going to be there.”

Clark nodded in agreement but seemed unconvinced as he picked Jon’s sandals which were buried in a pile of clothes Jon was too lazy to fold. “Well it kind of is every month Bruce takes the kids to the spa.”

Jon froze still not believing what his dad was telling him. But quickly ignored it and continued zipping up his suitcase. “Stop trying to make lame jokes.”

Clark rolled his eyes, “I’m not trying, I’m being honest to God serious Jon. Bruce takes the kids to some big fancy spa trip in hopes of bonding with them.”

“Bonding with vigilantes?”

“Tease all you want but it’s true. He believes taking them all to a spa together is away for all of them to relax and enjoy each other’s company without brutally attacking one another.”

Clark crossed his arms looking down at Jon which he knew was his dad’s way of trying to act serious. Jon sighed, reaching his arm out towards the sandals. Clark smiled handing Jon the shoes. He ruffled his son’s hair making Jon grimace in annoyance. “How do you know for sure that this trip _isn’t_ a mission?”

Clark laughed taking off his glasses to clean using the ends of his shirt a habit he did whenever he remembered something fondly, “Because I’ve been on that spa trip with the batfamily.”

That caught Jon’s attention and his head snapped back immediately, “Really? Where? How?”

“A long time ago. See the bats always liked to bring a friend along with them. I remembered the last time I went, Kon wanted to come so he could spend time with Tim. Oh and I think Jason brought his friend Roy.”

“How was it?”

Clark smirk knowing he caught his son’s interest. “Well that’s just something you have to find out.” And with that Clark turned away leaving Jon groaning in frustration. Still he couldn’t leave his son hanging just like that so he decided to give him a little hint.

Clark’s back was already turned when he looked back to see Jon’s curious gaze, his smirked widen. “Just know not to get a couple’s massage with Bruce.”

“No way!” Jon hollered watching his dad sauntered out of the room. If what his dad said was true, he wonder’s what’s going to be in store for him and Damian.

* * *

Damian insisted on picking Jon up from his house to which Jon thought it was ridiculous since he could have easily flown to Gotham. As always Damian was persistent. That’s how Jon found himself waiting outside his house. His parents already left for work, kissing Jon’s forehead reminding him to pack his toothbrush before they immediately rushed out the door. He rolled his eyes at them looking down at his suitcase. Only packing a few clothes and his suit (just in case) along with the sandals his dad insisted on. He was starting to get bored looking around hoping to hear or see any signs of someone coming.

He was about to text Damian when he heard a car with loud rap music a couple miles away. He wasn’t sure who that was until the music got louder as a limo drove down his driveway. It confused Jon even more as the limo stopped in front of him. Fortunately, Alfred walked out before Jon could question anything. “Good morning Master Kent.”

“Hi Mr. Pennyworth,” Jon smiled, taking his suitcase towards the end of the limo.

“Allow me to take care of your luggage sir.”

“Oh no it’s okay I can-“

“Idiot let him do his job!”

Jon frowned following the source of the voice to no one other than Damian Wayne who was walking out of the limo’s backseat. Jon was about to retort back when he noticed Damian opened the door for him and Alfred being sly as ever already tuck away his luggage in the trunk. So, for now he let Damian’s comment slide _this one time._

“Well good morning to you too.” Jon muttered, Damian, “tt” begrudgingly waiting for Jon to get in the car. Jon would have taken his sweet time if Alfred wasn’t waiting eagerly to shut their door.

“You know,” Jon sighed, getting into the car. “I could have flown, you didn’t have to get-“

His sentence was cut short as he stared openly at the people who were already in the limo. Almost like they all where posing for a cover of a magazine which wouldn’t surprise him if they were, sat all of the batclan children.

The first who greeted him was Dick and Tim who sat in the far-right side of the limo near the beverages that probably cost more than his college fund. Both boys greeted him with pearly white teeth’s that made Jon feel bad that he sometimes forgets to brush at night. While sitting in the middle of the speakers that continued to play the rap music which was surprisingly appropriate for this moment. Cassandra sat legs crossed looking stealthy as she nodded towards Jon. Cass always seemed calm and collective but had a sort of sternness that demanded respect every time Jon was around her.

“Hey Jon!”

He turned towards Stephanie feeling bad that he didn’t acknowledge her first since she was literally sitting next to him. She looked beautiful as ever always seeming to have a glow around her that reminded him of Kara. He noticed Jason sitting next to her not even acknowledging Jon’s presence as he looked elsewhere. Still Jon couldn’t help but feel a little jealous seeing how little care Jason did to take care of his rugged appearance not hiding the cut on his left eyebrow. Even with that Jason still looked like he could have walked down a runway and stole the show.

He was starting to feel all his nerves jumbled up in his stomach looking down at his torn jeans, plaid shirt and his hand-me-down glasses his dad gave him. Now he was reminded why he never really liked spending time with Damian’s family. Jon always felt pressured into perfecting his actions whenever he fought with one of them. He somehow always manages to embarrass himself. Jon felt some of insecurities bottle up as he tried to hide them away. Luckily Damian took his mind off his personal problems as he pushed him into Steph which made Jason growl as he was also shoved towards Cass’s side who easily moved before Jason could have collided with her.

“Watch it squirt!” Jason growled,

“Bite me Todd.”

“Enough!” Dick shouted, feeling the tension in the car already about to rise. “We’re not going to be in this close proximity for long so please for the next thirty minutes can we _not_ kill each other!”

Both Damian and Jason grumbled but said nothing else. The car started to move as Jon looked in the corner of his eye towards a pouting Damian sitting next to him.

Sensing the awkward tension Jon decided to smile in hopes of brightening the mood. “So…uh where are we going? I told Damian I could have flown so you guys didn’t have to drive all the way to Metropolis.”

Dick smiled back also trying to lighten the mood, “Oh it’s no trouble at all. Where we’re going is in Metropolis anyway so we thought it be nice if we just picked you up on our way so we could all drive together.”

“Hey Cass can you hand me my iPod?” Steph asked, already reaching out towards her until Damian growled crossing his arms in a pout.

“We’ve been playing your songs the whole way.”

“And? I just want to change the song-“

“No, you had your turn!”

“Damian-“

“No,” Cass said threateningly holding the iPod in her hand daring her two siblings to fight which both Damian and Steph recoiled from, “My turn.” Cass nodded in approval of their defeat quickly switching a song that seem to be a light alternative song. The song seemed to work as everyone in the car seemed to relax as Dick and Tim quietly talked about new fighting techniques. While Steph seemed to talk enthusiastically to Cass and Jason about some celebrity gossip she heard with them quietly muttering their own opinions. Although the mood was light Damian still seemed to have been in a bad mood as he sat with his body turned away from everyone else. Jon softly smiled at him, slightly nudging Damian with his shoulder which made Damian glower at him. Jon laugh in response knowing he lifted Damian’s spirits a little by the way he noticed his lip twitch. “What?”

Jon smiled wider, “You never got around to telling me exactly where we’re going this weekend.”

Damian flushed, quickly looking away, “We are going to special resort that is designed to treat and comfort any damages we may have done to our bodies.”

Jason snorted at that but before Damian could aggressively argue back the limo stopped.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived,” Announced Alfred from the front already getting out of the car to quickly opened all of their doors.

Jon can’t help but be a little suspicious seeing how quickly the old man was able to open all their doors and get all their luggage by himself. He must be harboring a super power. Although Jon couldn’t speculate for long as his train of thought froze once he caught the sight in front of him.

They arrived at a deserted area, somewhere off the coast of the city. The only thing that was placed in the area was a giant gray jet. Granted Jon could fly faster than a jet and have a great time. Still being the country boy that he was, was still amazed at the sight and feeling a little giddy finally being able to go on a jet for the first time.

“Hello Jon,”

Jon immediately snapped his attention towards the man himself Bruce Wayne. Bruce smirked sensing Jon awe at the sight of the jet. Jon blushed hiding behind his bangs. “Uh hi Mr. Wayne.”

Jon finally looked back seeing everyone else already getting on the plane. Damian was the only looking impatient as he stood next to the loading dock, clearly waiting for Jon.

Jon grunted, “Uh thanks for inviting me.”

“No problem,” Bruce said waiting for Jon to proceed up the stairs.

Jon did reliantly becoming surprised when he saw Alfred walking up behind him. “Oh Mr. Pennyworth I didn’t know you were coming too?”

Alfred smiled slyly putting on a pair of dark shades, his posh demeanor fading away as he spoke, “Oh I never miss the family’s annual retreat.”

Jon smiled, he still believed that his dad was kidding when he talked about the spa. Jon still believed that this was a secret mission to test him on his abilities. With that in mind they immediately flew off to who knows where.


	2. Tim Drake and facials?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in Jon's perspective and his interactions with Damian's family. But don't worry Damian is also along for the ride.

Jon kept trying to get more information from Damian but the boy kept telling him the same thing he said in the limo. Every time he said it someone would laugh making Damian angry to which Jon had to calm Damian down every time one of his siblings teased too much.

Finally, the jet landed on what appeared to be an island. He only assumed that Bruce owned it as they were warmly welcomed by the locals who cherished them with necklaces and drinks as soon as their feet touched the sand. They led them to what seemed like a cottage from the looks of the building until Jon walked inside to see the cottage outlook completely transform. The inside looked corporate as a very professionally lady sat behind the desk. Noticing the elevators and the escalators on both sides of the receptionist desk. Jon could hear files and the strange sounds of steam being transferred throughout the building.

Jon smirked not surprised at all at the luxury that was this place. It must be nice being rich.

The receptionist eyes bulged when she caught sight of their presence, shooting up from her chair so fast Jon almost heard her knees pop. “Mr. Wayne, it is a pleasure to see you and your family again.”

“Of course, Jenny,” Bruce charmingly smiled, “We brought along another friend. This is Jon Smith.”

Jon blushed having everyone’s attention on him, shyly he waved towards her.

“It’s a pleasure, would you like your usual sir?”

“Of course,” Bruce already walking in the direction of the escalators, “Isn’t that right kids?”

Steph whooped making Tim laugh, Dick wink at Jenny causing her to swoon. Jon couldn’t tell but he thought he heard her heart stop for a second once Jason walked by. Cass and Damian where silent following the others.

Once they got to the escalators Cass and Steph went to the ones on the right while everyone else went to the ones on the left.

Jon was confused by this till he saw that the escalators had led them to a locker room. And boy was it luxurious.

Soft music played seeming to match the soft goldish light that shined throughout the rooms. The lockers looked handcrafted with different artistic golden symbols on display. While the showers had their own private golden door that separated them completely from each other. The changing room looked no different except a white cotton robe was placed delicately in front of each room. None of the boys seem unfamiliar by the sight since each of them went to their own private room. Jon stopped for a minute to touch and smell the pure cottonness of the robe. It was so soft! Jon felt like he could melt away in it by just touching the sleeves. He walked in only to awe at the sight. His changing room had a dark sofa along with a tall mirror placed in front of it. He looked up noticing the mini chandelier that was placed above him. Overall the room was bigger than his own bedroom.

He was finally able to come back from the realization of how poor he is once he changed out of his clothes and into his robe. This is where he got awkward and wasn’t sure if he should take off his underwear. Quickly making a choice he kept his underwear on. He opened the door to see everyone looking like runway models in their own robing. Quietly he walked towards Damian, whispering shyly. “Why didn’t you tell me we were going to a spa?”

Damian crook his head to the side lifting one eyebrow, “I did.”

“No, you didn’t you said we were going on a retreat. I thought that was a code word for some secret mission.”

Damian rolled his eyes, “Why would we be on a mission?”

“When is your family _not_ on a mission?”

“Oh, our little bird didn’t tell you what you were getting yourself into?” Jason teased, he said that while he was lazily tying the knot to his robe making Jon look away blushing for staring at how little the robe covered. No one seemed to notice Jon’s existential crisis as Damian was vibrating next to him, ready to pounce on Jason at any moment.

Luckily Bruce (who Jon had to look away from desperately for how short the robe was) placed a hand on Damian’s shoulder before he could attack. “Why didn’t you tell Jon what we were doing this weekend?”

“Father I-“

“It’s okay,” Jon said, feeling bad to set all the unwanted attention on Damian. “Really it’s not that bad. I’d just never been to a spa before.”

Bruce smirked at Jon’s comment, turning his back towards Jon as he walked towards the exit. “That’s what your father said.” Dick and Jason also had a sly smirk on them to which Jon had no idea what that entail and followed their father out the door. Leaving Tim, Damian and Jon all alone.

Tim patted Jon lightly on the back seeming like he was pitying him, “That’s okay Jon,” He said, “Why don’t you come with me since this is your first time?”

That seemed to spark Damian up as he immediately pushed himself between the two. “No Tim he’s coming with me!”

“Damian you should let him decide- “

“I invited him he’s- “

“Why don’t we all go together.” Jon suggested, feeling pleased with himself watching at how stunned and betrayed both boys looked. That didn’t dampen Jon’s mood as he walked out the exit just like the others had earlier knowing that the two would follow him. But stopped as soon as he saw all the doors that appeared once he left the changing room.

Each door was aligned with a person’s name on it. Jon didn’t know what that meant which frustrated him a little making him awkwardly turn around to face Tim and Damian. “So…uh where do we go?”

Tim shrugged, “Well I was going to see Maria- “

“I was going to see Maria!” Damian sputtered angrily making Tim growl back.

Jon sighed, already walking towards the door that had ‘Maria’ inscriptive into bold letter. “I guess we’re going to go see Maria.”

Not knowing what to expect Jon peaked his head into the doorway seeing several reclining beds that looked more expensive than his own bedroom. They were aligned colorfully in different shades of yellow. The music didn’t change from the soft melody he heard from the changing room making the room have a warm atmosphere that encouraged Jon to open the door further. A short dark-haired woman was standing in front a of the beds with a gentle smile on her face as if she seemed to be expecting them. Jon started to question whether that woman just stood there waiting for people to arrive the whole time? Or was she waiting specially for them because that would have been creepy-

His train of thought disappeared once Tim smiled and waved at her, “Hello Maria,”

“Tim and Damian,” She muttered, she had a thick Spanish accent as she nodded towards each boy. Once her eyes set on Jon’s, Jon couldn’t help but be a little shy as he waved back at her.

“Hi I’m Jon,”

“Damian’s friend,” Tim teased earning him another growl from Damian.

Maria didn’t seem bothered by this behavior and asked the boys to lay down on the beds. Jon started to get nervous even more unsure now of what is about to happen.

Maria seemed to sense his nervousness, snapping her fingers making two other ladies dressed in the spa’s uniform appear. They walked towards Damian and Tim, leaving him all alone with Maria.

It freaked Jon out even more that those ladies just appeared out of thin air. He felt even worse now knowing that Maria was setting all her attention on him. She had a big light over his face, it reminded him of those lamps that investigators would use to integrate suspects with. He grimaced from the light but was still able to tell the textures of her face as she got closer. She seemed to be in her late forties, maybe fifties suggesting by the deep crinkles that covered her tan skin. But her eyes still had a fierce green to them making them almost threatening under the light.

She touched his face making him jump. He looked towards Damian who was getting the same treatment but seemed unbothered by the intimate attention he was getting from the lady examining him. In fact, he looked bored. The Damian, Jon knew would throw a fit if someone, let alone a stranger touched him.

“You have beautiful skin,” Maria commented, dragging Jon away from his thoughts.

“T-Thank you,” He answered, a little flattered.

“How about we try a fruit facial.”

“A what?” Jon’s heard of facials, his mom gets them every now and then but he himself has never gotten one.

Maria didn’t answer, walking away to get whatever items she needed. Jon took this opportunity to look at Damian and Tim who were in the beds right next to him. Their treatment had already begun as the spa ladies painted a green substance on their faces. Jon wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it made Damian looked but couldn’t as Maria started to rub his face with some kind of oil substance. Then using a paint brush that had some kind of white cream on it to brush along his face. It smelled like strawberries and bananas, almost like a smoothie. He really wanted to eat it.

It also didn’t help that she placed cucumbers over his eyes. Jon laughed, “Can I eat it?”

Damian groaned, “Stop Jon.”

“What?” Jon asked not the least embarrassed as Maria kept applying the white cream to his skin. “It smells really good.”

Maria didn’t seem to mind, laughing as Jon ate both of his cucumbers. He asked if he could lick the cream off his skin but she turned him down. Wide awake now, Jon watched Tim and Damian relax or at least try to relax as both who looked equally ridiculous. Their hair pulled back by a headband, some of kind of green substances covering the whole face. Jon wished he had his phone out so he could take a picture of Damian and photoshop him into Shrek. Damian would have been so livid!

Instead Tim decided to follow Jon’s lead and quietly eat one of his cucumbers. Damian scowled at him for setting a bad example, calling Tim nothing but a “following sheep.” This of course led to an argument.

“Your bringing shame to our name!”

“I’m just eating Damian,”

“Why didn’t you eat on the jet?”

“Because I wasn’t hungry- “

“You had every opportunity- “

“Your making me regret not having 5 espressos to fight this headache-“

“I’ll give you a headache!”

By this time Maria had wiped Jon’s face, rubbing lotion into his skin which felt really nice. He and she both laughed at Tim and Damian’s antics, getting up from seemed like a really good facial. He touched his skin already feeling the softness and the bacteria washed away. He thanked Maria as he dragged Damian away towards the door before he could jump his sibling.

To Jon’s surprised he ran into something hard and muscular. He started to feel the hard surface until he realized he smelled a familiar rusty scent. “Mr. Wayne!” Jon panic, having felt the Batman himself. “How did you manage to sneak up on me?”

Bruce lifted an eyebrow in question to which if he had answered would have probably sounded like, “Because I’m Batman.” Instead he didn’t say anything at all turning his attention towards his children.

“I heard you two bickering all the way down the hall.”

“He started it- “

“Damian wouldn’t shut- “

“Enough,” Bruce said, sternly which made even Jon flinch from just the power and authority that was said in one word. “Come with me.” He said, strutting away knowing that the boys would follow. Jon wasn’t sure where he was leading them especially since Jon wasn’t in trouble. He wondered if he had to suffer along to whatever punishment the Batman had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be awhile until I post the next chapter but not too long. Anyway what do you think is going to be happen next? Are the boys in trouble? What else can you do in a spa? Would you do it with Batman?  
> I hope you guys like it!


	3. Bruce Wayne and Couples Massages?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so completely random. I have no idea how this popped in my head. Enjoy!

The door he led them through reading ‘Malo.’ The room looked no different than Maria’s room except it was bigger with another door to the left side of the room to what he guessed led to a smaller room similar to this. The beds align in the center except the bedding had less padding and a hole at the top to where the head usual lies. Standing in the center was an old man seeming to be waiting for them to which Jon tried not to think how creepy it was.

“Pleased to see you again Mr. Wayne,” The old man answered

“Likewise, Malo,” Bruce greeted warmly. “You remember my sons.” Bruce gestured towards Tim and Damian who looked miserable as they both refused to look at each other.

“Ah yes, Tim and Damian it’s great to see you again,” Malo answered,

Tim and Damian both mumbled “hellos” now both looking like pouting children, by the way, their arms were crossed.

“And I’m Jon. Damian’s friend.” Jon said feeling more confident.

Malo nodded towards him before turning to Bruce. “And what will it be today Mr. Wayne?”

“Couple’s massages.”

Damian groaned, “Fine! Jon and I will be in the next- “

“No, you will be with Tim.”

In unison, both boys complained loudly until Bruce raised his hand to silence them. Without another word, both boys groaned and walked towards the door on the left side of the room.

“I better not hear any arguing,” Bruce demanded before the boys could have shut the door.

Bruce looked back towards Jon with a smirk then nodding towards Malo. “Jon and I will also have a couple’s massage.”

Jon froze at the word _“couple.”_

A couple of course in the context didn’t really mean _together_. He knew that but still…

_He’s having a couple’s massage with Batman!_

He now remembered his father warned him about this. But before Jon could protest Bruce was already lying down face first on the reclining bed. He opened his robe and pushed it down to show his back.

Jon’s panic started to rise as he stared at the muscles Bruce managed to flex without even trying. “Ah, I – uh – Mr. Wayne I don’t know about this.”

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Jon then shrugged before turning away. “It’s just a message, Jon. Malo and his team are quite good at what they do.”

“Still I never thought I would be in a situation where I’m getting a couple’s massage with my best friend’s dad.” Jon turned beat red not meaning to be so blunt but he was so freaked out that he was having a “Stacy Mom,” moment only to replace the song with Damian’s name and the word “dad” to it. The horror was setting in and Jon debated on flying through the roof in order to escape.

To his surprise, Bruce seemed to sense Jon’s panic and gently laughed which shocked Jon even more. He thought Bruce didn’t have a laughing bone in his body.

“Jon the whole point of a couple’s massage is learning how to relax in each other’s presence. We are bonding even though we’re several feet apart from each other. No words need to be spoken nor physical interaction. Just being calm in another one’s presence.”

Bruce words seemed to work as Jon slowly approached the reclining bed, hesitantly pulling his robe down. Good thing he wore boxers.

Still, he didn’t want to put his head in the hole of the bed because it looked uncomfortable. Bruce seemed to also sense this as he sat up. “You know I hate massages.”

“Then why do you get them?”

“Let me rephrase that I hate the _process_ of massages. The actual massage is good for the skin and the muscles. But I hate being alone with a stranger touching my back. Out of all the things I’ve done in my life it’s strange how that is the thing that pushes me over the edge.” Bruce said calmly, “That’s why I like getting couples massages. I like having someone else who I know and trust with me. It’s strange to have that mentality but still, it’s the only way I can relax and calm down.”

Jon nodded thoughtfully realizing that this was such an honor that Bruce _trusted_ him. As ridiculous as this situation may be it didn’t seem like a bad one. Instead, Jon felt pleased and smiled at Bruce before lying face down on the reclining bed. _Deep breaths…it’s just a massage._     

He held back his flinch once he felt someone touch his back. He couldn’t help look up to see someone wearing the same white uniform as Malo massaging his back. He turned towards Bruce not seeing his face as he laid face first with Malo already doing chopsticks on his back. Lying back face down again Jon started to slowly feel better about himself, actually liking have someone get rid of all the tension that was bolted up inside him.

Bruce was right, even though they weren’t speaking to each other and not in anywhere near each other. Jon did feel like he and Bruce had bonded and it was a nice feeling. He wondered if Damian and Tim felt the same way as he had not heard them bickering in the next room anymore. They might actually be asleep.

Jon was about to have the same idea already yawning until he heard a big-

“ZZZZZZ,”

He looked up wondering what that gut retching sound was once he caught sight of Bruce happily snoring right next to him. He shrugged figuring Bruce probably didn’t get much sleep these days. He turned to lay back down once he heard the “ZZZZZZZZZ.”

This time they got louder sounding more inhuman then what he expected. That’s fine he could just ignore it and try to relax.

Jon tried to close his eyes trying to find his inner peace and relaxation. Once he felt that he was at the edge of falling asleep he decided it was safe too-

“ZZZZZZZ!!!!!”

Bruce’s snores got even louder, making Jon’s eyes burst open. He got up on his elbows noticing how his person nor Malo never stop massaging them even as Bruce snored to death. Jon looked at his masseuse. His masseuse just shrugged giving him a look of “What kind you do?” And gently pushed Jon’s head back down.

Jon tried to fall asleep and relax again when “ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!”

_Okay, Damian and Tim must have heard that one._

Still, he has heard nothing from the other two except light breathing from what he heard with his super hearing. Which made this situation even worse since hearing Bruce snore was like having a megaphone attached to his ear.

He looked up again up to see Bruce slowing come to a halt with his snoring as he slowly got quieter and quieter making Jon feel comfortable an enough to finally take a quick nap. He settled back down feeling better than Bruce Wayne trusted him an enough to sleep in the same room with him. Despite how weird and awkward this situation may be it still felt nice to be appreciated and trusted into the fam-

“ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jon shot up shocking t=his masseuse, but he was just so done with the snoring he’s not sure how much more he could take. He decided was going to take the risk of waking Bruce up. Before he could do that Malo had a different idea in mind.

“Your massage is done.”

And with just those simple words Bruce woke up with a satisfied expression that was close an enough to smile. He got up giving Malo a tip from whatever magically placed he kept his money.

He gave a tip to Jon’s masseuse who immediately walked away from Jon leaving Jon feeling indifferent. He sat as he wondered if he actually had a massage still not feeling satisfied or relaxed whatsoever. Actually, he felt like dark shadows where forming under his eyes this very minute. At the same time, Damian and Tim walked in through the other two look better. Jon noticed Tim ruffle Damian’s hair which would have made Damian angry instead Damian rolled his eyes and let Tim walk away.

“Well I feel totally relaxed,” Bruce said, Jon said nothing as he still sat helplessly on his recliner. “How was the massage?” He asked looking suspiciously at Damian and Tim.

Damian “tt” half-heartedly, Tim shrugged but the two didn’t seem angry with one another. Instead, the both nodded towards each other as Tim asked Bruce if he wanted to get a manicure which Jon’s not sure if he heard that correctly. Still, they left together, leaving Damian and Jon alone.

“Why do you look like a zombie?” Damian asked, always the honest one.

Jon still sat frozen on the recliner not sure what to do. “I had a couple’s massage with your dad.”

Damian lifted an eyebrow as if the news didn’t even strike him as off.

Jon continued, “He snored through the _whole_ thing.”  

Damian nodded thoughtfully, “Yes father does snore very loudly.”

“How can you stand it? Didn’t you hear from your room?”

Damian shrugged, “I…kind of like it.” He said shyly, “I find it comforting.”

Jon didn’t say anything sensing that was a vulnerable thing for Damian to say. Luckily the silence didn’t last for long as Damian pulled Jon off the recliner. “Come on I know a better way to relax.” And with that Jon was off to another adventure waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get a couple massages with Bruce. The next chapter won't be posted in a while just giving a heads up. But here's a hint. Jason in it! Anyway I like to say a special thank you to Inkyhoof. Thank you for your comment it was so sweet! And thanks to everyone else whose given this story a chance. I hope you like it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the next chapter already so I'll probably post it tomorrow or something. Still I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
